Two-dimensional images obtained from conventional digital cameras may include distracting and irrelevant clutter, for example, in the background or other parts of the image. Typically, segmentation of the two-dimensional image may involve physical modification of the environment, such as adding a curtain to remove irrelevant background clutter. Electronic segmentation of the two-dimensional image using only two-dimensional cues may be time-consuming.